Ponyo
by Arctic Bee
Summary: Mokona is a cute little creature under the sea who meets a little boy named Syaoran and changes their lives forever. Ponyo Universe; Drabble
1. When they Meet

A/N- Hi there! It's Marie with another preview drabble~ However, this one is based off the ever-adorable Ponyo movie by Hayao Miyazaki. (3 3) I saw the movie in English and though I hated the voices I thought the story concept was awesome. Then I was talking on the forums and I had the idea of cute little Mokona as Ponyo. One idea led to another and I wrote this drabble to see if anybody would be interested in me working out this story. Not all elements of the story are the same because my memory sucks and I'm trying to keep them IC, but still the general idea is there ;o

Tell me what you think!

(On a side note, I actually have a logical explanation for why our little hero refers to his father one way and his mother another. That might actually make a good one-shot~ ) Mwahaha. XD

--

"Mokona! Where are you going?"

Deep, deep under the sea lived a wise magician named Clow and his children the Mokonas. The Mokonas consisted of Soel, Larg (the two big Mokona), and 221 moko-babies. Clow loved the Mokonas very much, and always told them wonderful stories about their mother Yuuko and her adventures across dimensions. While Soel loved to hear these stories of different worlds and far off lands, a part of her thirsted to see the world first-hand. However, Clow was very protective of the Mokonas, and told them that the world above the water was strictly forbidden. 'There are mean creatures up there.' He had told Soel and Large wisely, 'That eat little Mokonas like yourself.'

These words were enough to scare Larg and the 221 moko-babies, but not Soel. Soel knew that she needed to see words beyond her watery home, and the only way to do that was to visit land. So one day while Clow was asleep she decided to escape.

"To land!" Soel squeaked as Larg had grabbed her arm with a frown. "To go to the land Yuuko-mommy lives on!"

"B..but you can't!" Larg protested, still holding tightly to Soel. "Clow told us it's unsafe up there!"

"Mokonaaaa!" Soel pouted, pulling away from the other Mokona. "It'll only be for a short while… and I won't get hurt! I promise!"

"Well…" Larg looked to the side, still a bit unsure. "If Mokona comes back safe…"

"I will! Don't worry about me Mokona and don't tell Clow-daddy!" With an enthusiastic wave Soel swam off and left Larg in the middle of the sea.

--

The white Mokona continued to wade through the water, peeking up at the bright sun that reflected on the surface. It was peaceful outside, and she felt like relaxing with the waves as the sea and falling asleep…

Suddenly there was a huge noise. Mokona turned around and saw a huge thing moving towards with a net, making loud noise after noise. What was that? Why hadn't Clow told her about it? Mokona sped forward but the boat continued to move at it's heavy pace, catching up to her swiftly. Mokona then found herself in a tight net of garbage, struggling to move around as she got stuck in a glass bottle. Then struggling, Mokona managed to escape the net and travel with the waves…

--

In the meanwhile Syaoran ran down the rocky passage way of his home to the beach, grasping his favorite toy boat, the one given to him by his dad before he had went off to sea. Since the water were calm today Syaoran was allowed to go play in the tiny little beach by the shore, a small spot under a hill where the sea and land met. The brunet boy smiled a toothy grin as he pretended the boat was the one his father owned and imagined him sailing proudly over the ocean blue. Then all the sudden, something happened.

Syaoran looked on curiously as a bottle began to float his direction by the waves, and saw the most peculiar creature inside. Even though the bottle served to squash its features, Syaoran could see a white thing with long ears, little paws, and a red jewel on it's forehead. Intrigued, Syaoran dropped his boat on the sand and moved to pick up the bottle.

"What are you…?" Syaoran muttered to the creature, poking the bottle where it lay unconscious, "And how'd you get stuck in this bottle?"

Syaoran proceeded to then try to break open the bottle and free the creature inside, knocking it against a rock and frowning when a piece of glass cut into his palm and made a gash. However, seeing that the glass had been broken and the white-thing was now free, Syaoran quickly put it in his water-filled pail, taking a closer look at the Mokona.

"M..mekyo… MEKYO!"

As it's eyes suddenly burst open Syaoran stumbled back, staring at the white fish who was hoping and swimming around in the pail. Turning to him the creature smiled.

"Hello there! Who are you? I'm Mokona Modoki!"

"I…I'm Syaoran…"

"It's great to meet you Syaoran."

As Syaoran stood awe-struck over the pail Mokona jumped up, licking the gash on the underside of Syaoran's hand.

"Syaoran was hurt so Mokona wanted to make it all better!"

Syaoran stared at his healing hand and back to Mokona in astonishment, then with a wide-eyed look he picked up the pail and ran up the path to his house yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Fai-san! Fai-san! I found something on the beach!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Fai-mommy before you'll listen?"

A blond man of tall but thin stature turned around, smiling. Syaoran had flushed a bit at the implication that had followed, unable to call the man before him by the nickname he insisted upon.

"F…Fai-san…"

"Fai-_mommy._" The blond corrected again before kneeling down and looking at what Syaoran was holding. "And is this what you found on the beach Syaoran-kun?"

"Y..yes…" Syaoran gave up the losing battle of Fai's name and instead the two focused upon the cheery manjuu-bun shaped creature in the pail. Fai was captivated by Mokona instantly, petting the soft fur on it's head as Mokona continued to giggle.

"So your name is Mokona huh? You're so cute!"

"Fankoo! Mokona thinks Fai-kun is even cuter!"

"Nonsense! That isn't true!"

Immediately Fai and Mokona hit it off, acting as it wasn't unusual at all to find a white fish-thing in the ocean that talked. Syaoran didn't mind of course, but he couldn't help but be a little suspicious. His father had told him to be careful around all things that possessed magic, mages and magical pork buns included.

Still watching Fai and Mokona chat, they only stopped when Fai realized the time and with a little squeak remembered that he still had work to do.

A few moments later a bento was thrown in Syaoran's hands. The brunet looked up to see his mother-figure grinning at him extending his thumb in a 'thumbs-up' position. "I made your bento extra special today," Fai stated, indicating at Mokona. "Mokona just told me she liked ham so I added that, and some extra rice balls for Sakura-chan."

"S…sakura-c…chan?"

Syaoran immediately started blushing when the girl he had a crush on at the day care was mentioned. Syaoran had known Sakura as long as he could remember and knew she had the prettiest smile he had ever seen, and eyes…

"I know about how you share your food with her at lunchtime." Fai continued on, taking a pan off the oven. "So I thought I'd help you in your quest for young love."

"B..but h..h..ow?"

Syaoran blinked to find a finger on his nose, pressing it like a button. "Being the top chef in Seaside helps when it comes to learning about my oh-so-serious son."

With a wink Fai had turned back to his work and began humming, setting the silverware on the table along with candles Syaoran knew the blond man never used except for special occasions.

"Fai-s…mommy is there something going on tonight?"

Fai had turned to look at Syaoran, the cheerful look in his eye turning distant as he looked out the window. "Your daddy's coming home tonight," Fai said softly in a tone only reserved for one person. "I wanted to make a special dinner for the three of us after so long."

"Father?" Syaoran cried out, running over to the window. Father was finally coming back? It had been so long ago since he had last seen him, and even then it had been only a quick visit before Kurogane had to return to the sea.

"Yeah father…but waiting around here isn't going to make him come any faster!" Fai took Syaoran's hand and led him to the car where he buckled in and ordered for Syaoran to fasten up as well. "Once I pick you up at the day care tell me how your day with Moko-chan went ok? And if Sakura-chan likes my rice balls, since you'll be sharing them with her."

"F…Fai-mommy!" Syaoran was about to cry in protest against being teased about Sakura-chan when Fai made a sharp turn, barely inches away from scraping against the protective walls put up alongside of the road to protect people from falling into the ocean. Sometimes the brunet wondered how on earth Fai had ever gotten a driver's license with his horrid driving skills.

"The bridge's closing!" Fai said with a frown, pushing on the gas. "We'll have to hurry!"

Syaoran saw the bridge connecting the two sides of the island to each other doubling up to make room for the huge ship and knew that any other person would have stopped and let the ship go through. But this was Fai, Fai never waited for anything.

"Yahoooo!" The blond cried as the car drove over the bridge and seemed to float in the air before roughly landing on the other side of the ground. Fai then continued his speed of 80 miles an hour down the road only short stopping at the day care.

"Have fun Syaoran and Moko-chan!"

"You too!" Mokona had screamed before diving back in the water, Syaoran trying to get over his rush of dizziness.


	2. Sakura!

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm continuing this so I'm just going to post the remainder of what I have written for it. Warning: there may be several unchecked errors.

"Where are we?"

Mokona sang excitedly, jumping up and down in the pail. Syaoran made a sort of awkward motion for the white creature to remain stationary in the pail. "T.. the Day Care." He shook his head, the remnants of dizziness fading. "Fai-san drops me off here every day."

"Why?"

Syaoran blinked, not entirely knowing the answer to the manjuu's question himself. "I'm not sure. I think it was because he wanted me to make friends."

Mokona smiled happily. "That's nice of Fai-fai! Speaking of which why don't you call Fai-chan by Fai-mommy? It makes him really sad that you don't!"

The brunet boy fell victim to Mokona's cute look of sadness and looked to the ground stuttering. "I..It's n..not polite. Fai-san adopted me and he isn't a woman…"

"Soooo? You don't need to be a woman to be a mommy! Fai-san makes a good one!"

"W..well…maybe…"

"Besides you don't call Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan-san do you?~" Mokona jumped out of the bucket and kissed Syaoran, the brunet still adamantly denying the words.

"Kurogane-san…Father and Fai-san are different!" Syaoran insisted. "Father was the one who…"

"Syaoran-kun who are you talking too?"

Out of nowhere appeared a girl with soft chesnut-colored hair and jade eyes appeared, clad in a soft white patterned sundress. To Syaoran she was the epitome of all that is cute and adorable as she ran forward, hat almost flying off her head.

"N..N…no..body Sakura-chan!" Syaoran's face lit up a bright red as Sakura drew near, and he held the bucket behind his back, conversation with Mokona long forgotten.

Sakura stopped in front of Syaoran, curiously peering around his side and seeing the Mokona. Soel waved back at Sakura and she giggled. "Awww Syaoran-kun _does _have somebody! Can I see it?"

Completely defenseless to the pleading look on Sakura's face Syaoran handed her the bucket and she thanked him, striking up a conversation with the amiable Mokona.

"Moko-chan you come from the sea?~"

Speaking of the sea, things were tumultuous beneath the waves. Clow had learned that Soel was missing, and not even Larg's excuses could calm his rage.

"She went out of the water? To Land to find that witch? Soel's too impulsive! We have to find her Larg."

"Clowwww." Larg pouted. "Can we at least let Mokona have fun on land! I miss Mokona too but as long as we have the jewels we'll always be together!"

Clow sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If she drinks a blood of a human…she'll turn into one…This is not good at all. Damn that witch…never being here when she's needed. Moko-babies!"

A simultanious cry of 'Mekyo!' filled the air.

"We need to find Soel. Before it's too late."


End file.
